Eclair
Eclair is a character in Pineapple Soda. : Claire Lanette Shazey, Claire, or Eclair, is an ordinary teen girl who attends Avestan High. She is currently a volunteer at the fire station and wants to finish medical school and to become a paramedic one day. She is the daughter of a prominent member of the police force, Officer Shazey. She is both shy and soft-spoken and this, paired with her appearance and unique approach to style, tends to get her bullied by fellow classmates. One of the first to stand up for her was Stringbean, who has since become her best friend. Strangely, two of the biggest bullies in her school have a crush on her: Hawk, who protects her from Raven, as well as Turk, who she adores for his childish behavior and their shared fondness for stuffed animals. Eclair shows interest towards insects of all kinds. This is reflected in the vast collection of bugs, including a praying mantis named Monty which she keeps in a terrarium in her bedroom. [https://discord.gg/vakVbzh Canon questions (ongoing author panel)] (2017-present)[https://discord.gg/47wr3HS Ask the characters] (2017-2017) Retrieved 11/3/17 Appearance : Eclair is a young teen girl with brunette hair in an edgy bob cut, most often pulled into a side ponytail that is secured with a bow or scrunchie., though the exact style and color of the bow or scrunchie changes frequently. She is sometimes also seen wearing various plastic hair clips which were popular at that time. Her most striking facial feature is her very heavy use of mascara and eyeshadow both above and below her eyes. The eyes in question are a deep jade green. Aside from her boatneck tee, which reads "Foujou's" across the chest, she is most notable for wearing a heart shaped locket around her neck and for her bedazzled, patchwork cropped jeans. She also dons a blue windbreaker around her waist and is usually seen wearing a pair of jogging shoes. Personality : She appears to be very sweet, kind and considerate, but can often be very self-deprecating and tends to keep to herself. Relationships *Stringbean is her classmate and best friend.[https://discord.gg/vakVbzh Canon questions (ongoing author panel)] (2017-present) *Turk is her classmate and friend.[https://discord.gg/vakVbzh Canon questions (ongoing author panel)] (2017-present) *Hawk is her classmate and friend.[https://discord.gg/vakVbzh Canon questions (ongoing author panel)] (2017-present) *Raven is her classmate and bully.[https://discord.gg/vakVbzh Canon questions (ongoing author panel)] (2017-present) Trivia *Eclair is a practicing Wiccan. *It became possible to contact Eclair on Monday, June 30th on the tumblr ask blog. Though the blog became defunct in 2016, she can still be contacted through the official discord by directing a question at her name or certain pastry emojis. Notes Navigation Wikia homepage Character listing Recent changes Wiki images Random page Popular categories #characters #mobsters #birds #fruitbowl #pets #monsters #mechanics #sagas #superlists Scifi Quantum Drama Crime Romance Mystery Psychological Mpreg Horror Ecchi Yaoi Anthro Guro Webcomic Smile | Pineapple Soda | Chat Browse ��     Wiki home     Create a page Category:Characters Category:Fruit Bowl Category:PS characters